Cache/Introducing...Fast BLOC.3A Bloc to the Future!!!!
1 of 2 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3348.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 17, 2016 10:43:38 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Introducing...Fast BLOC: Bloc to the Future!!!! Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » FastBLOC » Gameplay, Tech Help » Introducing...Fast BLOC: Bloc to the Future!!!! « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 Author Topic: Introducing...Fast BLOC: Bloc to the Future!!!! (Read 1496 times) Taikuh Sr. Member Offline 406 Personal Text http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=42376 Introducing...Fast BLOC: Bloc to the Future!!!! « on: January 23, 2016, 07:04:54 PM » Introducing...Fast BLOC: Bloc to the Future!!!! With rumsod back and rolling out sweet spy-related updates, I want to push forward this idea of a new BLOC server, separate from normal BLOC!!!! The idea in a nutshell: 1. Regular Resets!!!! ---- Before you pixel huggers start bitching about losing MUH PROGRESS, remember this would be a separate server with a separate login (think Realpolitik/TRW). I think resets every month or every two months would be good. 2. Faster turn times!!!! ---- Turns are normally every 12 hours in normal BLOC. In Fast BLOC: Bloc to the Future, turn changes would occur more frequently. Anywhere from the top of every hour to every 6 hours. 3. FUTURE TECH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ---- There will actually be a Future tech once your nation reaches 102001 weapons lol lol lol. Bye bye Advanced Tech. Heeelllooo Future Tech!!!! Why??? 1. Fast BLOC: Bloc to the Future would be the perfect place for rumsod to frequently roll out updates and features for the server's committed playerbase to test, minmax, and abuse before rolling out to normal BLOC. Regular monthly resets mean starting over with a brand new world with these new updates to see if they scale well from early game to mid then late game. More frequent turn changes mean expedited game testing and more page views and ad revenue for our beloved dev. 2. And most importantly for the community, a fast-paced regularly apocalypsed server encourages players to interact with each other more. It also allows players to interact with other players that they would otherwise never interact with in normal BLOC. This brings new life into normal BLOC's meta as players become more familiar with one another and may actually shake up the meta. If you like this idea, show your support here!!!! If not, go away please Logged Wielkopl SupremeSoviet Full Member Offline 149 Re: Introducing...Fast BLOC: Bloc to the Future!!!! « Reply #1 on: January 23, 2016, 07:38:39 PM » 1 upboat Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=53451 Tihomir Sr. Member Offline 486 Personal Text I'm not autistic, I swear Re: Introducing...Fast BLOC: Bloc to the Future!!!! « Reply #2 on: January 23, 2016, 08:32:23 PM » Confirmed for best bloc. Logged >BLOC: Cyrodill Coldoldgold Global Moderator Hero Member Offline 561 Re: Introducing...Fast BLOC: Bloc to the Future!!!! « Reply #3 on: January 23, 2016, 08:37:36 PM » +1 Logged Former Leader of Inter/pol/, leader of India (AKA Yggdrasil) blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52905 MODERATION TEXT IN GREEN Dogtown Full Member Offline 103 Re: Introducing...Fast BLOC: Bloc to the Future!!!! « Reply #4 on: January 23, 2016, 09:58:02 PM » If Rumsod finds it necessary, sobeit. But if not I don't think it's hugely necessary, especially with escalated turn time. Logged Utopia Full Member Offline 209 Personal Text We can save this world...With the right leadership Re: Introducing...Fast BLOC: Bloc to the Future!!!! « Reply #5 on: January 23, 2016, 11:17:57 PM » I used to play a similar game a while back. They also had a fast pastes server too. With turns hitting every 2 hours... It was terrible. Too many turns makes it too much to handle. I do think that there should be a faster paced server. Maybe every 4 hours. Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40759 Taikuh Sr. Member Offline 406 Personal Text http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=42376 Re: Introducing...Fast BLOC: Bloc to the Future!!!! « Reply #6 on: January 24, 2016, 06:30:46 AM » Quote from: Utopia on January 23, 2016, 11:17:57 PM I used to play a similar game a while back. They also had a fast pastes server too. With turns hitting every 2 hours... It was terrible. Too many turns makes it too much to handle. I do think that there should be a faster paced server. Maybe every 4 hours. True. Since one of the goals for this server is to play expedited rounds to fully test new features, hourly turns would be too fast cuz people would miss out on 6 consecutive turns whenever they sleep. 4 to 6 hours per turn sounds more reasonable. Logged Wielkopl dmc5 Hero Member Offline 673 Re: Introducing...Fast BLOC: Bloc to the Future!!!! « Reply #7 on: January 24, 2016, 06:35:35 AM » +1 « Last Edit: January 24, 2016, 08:04:15 AM by dmc5 » Logged Leader of Interpol. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=55118 Kyu Sr. Member Offline 343 Personal Text Something something ur a nerd Re: Introducing...Fast BLOC: Bloc to the Future!!!! « Reply #8 on: January 24, 2016, 06:54:10 AM » /fail Logged Nerdia Wayne Enterprises >bandwith cap >Dont just analyze the random wifi signals your computer recive from the buildings arround you and use that nifty program to find out the key Watersfall Sr. Member Offline 317 Re: Introducing...Fast BLOC: Bloc to the Future!!!! « Reply #9 on: January 24, 2016, 02:20:55 PM » This would be a great thing to have. Turn changes should be every 6 hours though like POST. Logged Empire of Savannah Capitalist Haiti Must be WTO NORTH linksith Sr. Member Offline 350 Re: Introducing...Fast BLOC: Bloc to the Future!!!! « Reply #10 on: January 26, 2016, 10:31:14 AM » Quote from: dmc5 on January 24, 2016, 06:35:35 AM +1 Logged >BLOC:linksith of Alamo TRW:President linksith of SHINRA Sir_Scarf Hero Member Offline 974 Personal Text Knight of the Lunar Brotherhood Re: Introducing...Fast BLOC: Bloc to the Future!!!! « Reply #11 on: January 28, 2016, 07:39:30 PM » Upboat! Also 2 hour turns would be absolutely fine as long as the budget cap is raised to compensate. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49411 TRW: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100 Damnit Wlad Official of the Lunar Brotherhood Gemima Hero Member Offline 1062 Personal Text why tho Re: Introducing...Fast BLOC: Bloc to the Future!!!! « Reply #12 on: January 28, 2016, 09:15:52 PM » upboat url better be www.bloctothefuture.com or something familia Logged Kersumsos: www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=46317 Corp: www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100022 Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Offline 2224 Re: Introducing...Fast BLOC: Bloc to the Future!!!! « Reply #13 on: January 29, 2016, 03:33:31 AM » Quote from: Gemima on January 28, 2016, 09:15:52 PM upboat url better be www.bloctothefuture.com or something familia WHY THE FUCK WOULD HE NEED ANOTHER DOMAIN MAYBE I SHOULD END MYSELF>? Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki Watersfall Sr. Member Offline 317 Re: Introducing...Fast BLOC: Bloc to the Future!!!! « Reply #14 on: January 29, 2016, 06:44:22 AM » Quote from: Lykos - on January 29, 2016, 03:33:31 AM WHY THE FUCK WOULD HE NEED ANOTHER DOMAIN MAYBE I SHOULD END MYSELF>? = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZXsQAXx_ao0Just do it/url Logged Empire of Savannah Capitalist Haiti Must be WTO NORTH Print Pages: 1 2 « previous next » My Community » FastBLOC » Gameplay, Tech Help » Introducing...Fast BLOC: Bloc to the Future!!!! SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2